Unexpected hit of love
by RaphMonaLisa123
Summary: Raphael finding his ideal one and only
1. Back to the sewer ch 1

Chapter 1  
Back in the sewer

"Man it's great to be back home," Mikey said while jumping on the couch like a bump on a log.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of the sewer smell?" said April.

"Nah not really, not if you're used to it like us since we been down here for the past fifteen years." Mikey said walking with his hands above his head.

"That's just great Mikey, thanks for that wonderful fact." April replied with a sacarstic smile on her face.

"Like-a-turtledo," said Mikey with a big smile.

"Hey guys what's up," asked Don while walking in the room.

"Oh hiya Donnie" said April while running up to Don giving him a hug, making him blush really hard, then looking behind him, noticing Leo and Raph coming in. "Hi guys, it's great to see you guys again."

"Hey April, we thought you were with Casey getting more food from the store down the road" asked Leo and Raph.

"Oh we already came back from getting food then Casey mentioned something about having a special item at his old secret hide out, so he took the van and said it might take him a few hours or so to get there because it was on the other side of town so he took the long way around."

"Wow that seems like a very long drive," Mikey stated.

"That's because it is genius," said Raph while giving Mikey a knuckle sandwhich.

Soon after everyone came inside to rest up.

"Hey my favorite show is coming on, turn it up Raph," asked April as she was sitting next to Donnie on the couch.

"What is this show about?" asked Raph.

"This show is about a love/hate relationship between and teenage girl who got experimented on by a evil scientist, and a reptilian creature who rescued her and she turned into a reptile. And they bicker about the smallest thing's but deep inside they don't know they started to fall for each other."

"What's so good about a dump love show anyway" Raph snapped out as everyone turned to look at him.

"Aww you're just jealous cause Leo and Donnie have someone and you don't" Mikey teased as the two brothers looked at each other and blushed really hard.

Donnie and Leo quickly went over to Mikey and put their hands over his mouth "SHHHHH YOU BIG BLABBER MOUTH". They whispered while April turned their way.

"YOU GUYS HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE, OH PLEASE TELL ME, I PROMISE NOT TO TELL", she said while getting all excited as her eyes grew big waiting for their answer.

"W..we...well April" said Donnie nervously as he put his hand behind his head. "Its not that I don't want to tell you, i.. it's just I'm a little nervous about telling others.. hehe." The other turtles gave him a devilish grin telling him to go on and say who likes is standing in front of him.

"That's cool, all well if you wanna keep it to yourself, i can respect that," April said with a smile on her face.

"Man she is so cute when she's curious". Donnie said in a small whisper.

"Did you say something." April asked.

"N.. Noth..nothing important" Donnie said with a sheepish response.

"So Raph since you say love is stupid, how would you know if you never had a crush before huh," April asked elbowing Raph with a grin.

"I just think its pointless, fighting is all I think about." Raph pointed out. "I don't believe in lovey dovey stuff."

"One day there's going to be that one special someone in your life" April explained.

"Okay SShhh" Mikey yelled quietly" "Ya know the point of us coming in to watch a movie is so we could relax not worry about Raph love life that "will" never happen." Raph knocked Mikey upside the head. "OW what was that for" Mikey cried out."

"Just cause it was just for you being annoying, besides even if I did like a girl, I don't think there would be a good a "girl" to be perfect for a strong, hot, awesome brother such as myself to even stand me ", Raph said with a smirk on his face.

"She'll be lucky enough to even handle that hot-head temper of yours... he." Leo said as he gave high fived Donnie.

"Why-you little..." said Raph as he was ready to tackle his brothers.

"Hey guys I'm tired can we go to bed now" April said as she yawned.

"Yea it is getting late, better rest up for the night, we have to track down the foot clan tomorrow" Mikey said as he walked passed his brothers to his room.

"Wow that's something I would expect Leo or Raph to say", Raph said out loud. "Anyways night guys".

 **Hey everyone its Katerina, and this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote and I'm finally done with the first chapter. I will be making more Chapters and here's a hint for the next chapter someone new is gonna be introduced. I'm graudeting high school May 30 2015 so I'll have more time to type more stories for all the TMNT Fans. If you have any ideas or requests you want me to put in the story just either comment or sent a private message whatever works for you. I'll be more than happy if I got more Idea. trust me I need them but anyways hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be working on the 2nd chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Shredder beautiful baited plan Ch 2

**Shredder's beautiful/really smart prisoner ch 2**

"You're never gonna get away with this, just who do you think you are old man." The unknown girl yelled while struggling to get loose.

"Silences you pathetic little reptilian freak." Shredder said as he kicked the side of the girl, knocking her over. "Now you'll be my bait for some other creatures that I'm going to finally destroy."

"Ya know I have a name and I'm not a freak, I'm a special lizard who doesn't take orders from the likes of a old ugly man such as yourselves." "Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll play your little game." The unknown lizard girl said while laughing in a whisper.

Shredder starting to walk over about to say something that would make the teen regret what she said but then an idea came to his mind, he'll go along of what she said just to use her to his advantage. "Okay fine, I'll play you're game to see where it takes you, on the other hand your sister will stay here locked up until then."

"WHAT you have my sister here." The lizard said with a shocking look on her face.

"Yes I do, now if you ever want to see your little sister again, you'll do exactly as I tell you to do. Do I make myself clear." Shredder said while giving the girl a threatening look.

The young teen thought about it for a moment to figure a way out of this situation and save her brother and to be surprise she actually did. "Okay shredder I'll do anything you ask me to, just promise me you won't hurt my little sister." She said with a tricking look that the shredder didn't notice.

"Fine I will agree not to lay a finger on her until you prove yourself worthy." Said the shredder.

"Okay we have a deal." The little trickster said.

 **(Back in the layer)-**

 **"** Hey Raph wakey wakes eggs and bakey," Mikey said while waving pizza in Ralph's face.

"Um hey Mikey you sure you wanna be swinging that pizza especially in Raph's face, what if he oh I don't know tries to break your finger." April said while wondering why Mikey was doing that.

"Mikey might be a pain April but even Raph isn't that hateful, he is our little brother and that's what little brothers are suppose to be like and besides we're use to it." Donnie explained to April while walking over.

"Guys we should do a scoop of the are around Shredders layer and see what are some of his weak points" Leo said out loud to get their attention.

"Lets go stop the Shredanator" Mikey said with a look that couldn't even stop Raphael from wanting to slap. "OW why do you keep hitting me RAPH".

"Because you're my brother and I'm suppose to slap the dummy meaning you're my brothers dummy". Raph said with a grin.

"Wait I thought dummies were for punching not slapping". Mikey replied with a confused look on his face.

"Do you want me to punch you instead then". Raph said with his fist ready.

"No no no I think I'll pass plus this is why no girl will fall for you cause of your attitude RAPH". Mikey beginning to yell.

"Okay quit it with the girl thing or I'll punch with the real thing". Raph said with a look Mikey didn't have to say anything to understand.

"Guys can we please go check out the shredders layer before he lets out his goons to find us. April said trying to stop the two brothers from doing something stupid.

"Lez do dis". Mikey said while doing tricks own their way out.


	3. Plan in action

**CHapter 3 Plan in Action**

 **While April and the turles found their way into the enemy's layer, they slowly knock the foot who were standing guard.**

"Wow is it me or are these foot are easier to defeat" Mikey mumbled outloud without notice. "Hey Mikey I'm not saying this because I'm only a warrior in training plus a normal human but I thought the foot and crank were easy pumching bags for you guys" April mentioned first to Mikey. He was surprised to say,"Well they normally are but some packa punch but not too hard to cause damage.

"Shhh guys, do you hear that. Sounds like a girl crying." Leo said while the sound got all their attention.

"Hello, who...whose there...please don't hurt me mister shredder...I did as you pleased...please please please don't hurt me." The strange girl with a hood on said coming from the cell. Before Miley slowly sneaked up to see if it was safe, he cried out "hey its okay we won't hurt you...we're the good guys...my names Mikey...what's yours.  
"Names Venus...Venus de Milo" She said at the same time as she was taking off her hood."

Mikey's eye eye super big in shock as he yelled. "Hey guys you might want to check this out". "Shhh Mikey...do you want to attracted mor..." Before the others could finish, they stopped in shock to notice what was in front of their eyes and this creature who has approached them is or more importantly what she was"

 **Hey guys I'm back sorry it's been quite awhile. I've been busy with work at night so I've taken a break from writing until I got new ideas. And good news I am back with great ideas for the next chapter. As I work on the next chapter please tell me what you thought of the story so far. For all the turtle fans who love writing about the turtles and their love life. please give me your opinion. :)**


End file.
